No Time for Words
by mmmsizzle
Summary: Oneshot ItaSaku. No real plot. LEMON


**AN: Wow, this is VERY unlike me (andrewsquee will refrain from comment), but I guess I have a lot of pent up frustration, and this was just dying to get out in one way or another. So. Here you go, I guess. As I stand awkwardly to the side and pretend that I didn't just write this…**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT. This story is mature for a reason. Graphic- if you can't deal with it, stop reading now.**

The time for words had passed. It was now or never, and Sakura felt her confidence waver slightly, but it was too late to rethink her offer.

Holding her breath, Sakura waited for his response. After a moment, seeing no change on the Uchiha's face, she released her breath and nodded. "I understand. Well, goodnight then."

Standing awkwardly for another full moment, she at last turned away, but she had only gotten a few steps before strong, lean fingers enclosed around her wrist, effectively stopping her. Surprised, she spun around to face her captor, only for her lips to be captured in a passionate kiss.

A shocked gasp opened up her lips, and Itachi's tongue was eager to plunder all she had to offer. It didn't take long for the surprise to wear off, and for desire to replace it. By no means experienced, Sakura quickly found herself dominated by the Uchiha's overwhelming presence.

As he broke away briefly, her head was spinning with lust, and his strong arms surrounded her now limp body, gently laying her down on the bed and quickly climbing on top, bracing himself so as not to crush her.

Sakura braced herself for another launch on her lips, but when she found herself without contact, her eyes cautiously opened to meet her lover's. With a low moan, she saw the hazy desire in his eyes, and just that look made heat pool in her belly, a feeling she was relatively new to. She melted under his gaze, watching his actions, or lack thereof, through half-lidded eyes, heavy with longing.

Finally, he moved, but to Sakura's disappointment, not to her lips. That disappointment was short-lived, however, when she realized he was moving to unclothe her. She eagerly shrugged out of her training top, with accompanying butterfly kisses on her newly exposed skin to hasten the process.

Once free of the offending material, she began to unravel her cloth bindings, but Itachi merely pushed her hands aside. An expression of confusion flitted across her face before she saw the kunai drawn from his pocket and felt it delicately sliding across her skin, carefully slicing the bindings without so much as scratching her soft skin. Without even pausing, he also made short work of her black pants as well, leaving her completely exposed to his smoldering gaze. And how it smoldered.

Still silent, he bent to lavish attention on her neck, a delicate column of nerve endings that were currently being overloaded with his ministrations. While his mouth was busy with her neck, their hands both worked to separate him from his clothing. It was clumsy, but neither cared enough to cease their other actions.

After several awkward attempts, they were successful, and both completely exposed to the other. Sakura had of course seen naked men before, her profession as a medic made it impossible to avoid. But 

never had she seen muscles so defined, rippling with tension as her fingers lightly traced them, her eyes trailing irresistibly downward until they found his manhood, straining towards her.

Immediately flushing, Sakura's gaze flew up to his face, and frowned upon seeing the amused glint in the crimson orbs. She immediately hesitated again, not wanting to be objectified, or mocked for her lack of experience.

But all sense of indignation was gone when Itachi moved over her in one swift movement, his lips working down from her throat to her breasts, while simultaneously feathering his fingers over her ribcage, back, sides, everywhere he could reach. Sakura's head fell back onto the bed as she allowed her senses to override any reservations she had.

When he bit down on her collarbone while palming her breasts, her back arched into his hands and she emitted a low moan, writhing on the bed. By now, the heat that she had been unaware of previously was VERY prominent, and she could feel the wet heat pooling between her thighs, and her legs rubbed against each other in an effort to quell the fire that coursed through her beings, originating at her core. The medic in her knew what that signified, but she promptly disconnected that part of her mind, focusing only on Itachi's skilled hands and the sensations that they generated while working wonders on her body.

When she suddenly felt one of his hands down by that heat, she gasped and tried to move her hips away, embarrassed to be touched so intimately. It didn't occur to her that they were doing worse, and would do even more intimate acts before the night was over.

Itachi merely continued kissing and licking her neck and breasts, soothing her, before a sharp jolt of pleasure overtook her as she felt him pinch the mound of tissue inside her, triggering an incredible relay of sensory overload. By now, her back was almost continuously arched, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Kami," breathed Sakura, overwhelmed with the sensations that were encompassing her entire being. When the light touches abruptly stopped, she groaned at the lack of contact, and her eyes snapped open to meet amused crimson. "Itachi, I swear that if you don't continue right now, I will-"

He merely cut off her annoyed rant by thrusting into her core, drawing a sharp cry from the kunoichi. Sakura knew the clinical cause of the pain she was experiencing, but no textbook described how much it hurt. Itachi, sensing her discomfort, stilled his movements, allowing her time to adjust to his length inside her. After several moments, teary jade eyes met his crimson ones, and she nodded as a silent indication for him to continue.

At first, his thrusts were slow and shallow, still an attempt to ease her pain. But she quickly became aware more of the pleasure than the pain, and encouraged him to set his own pace by lifting her hips to meet his thrusts in perfect time.

Almost instantly, his pumps became harder and faster, and a light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. Embarrassed by the sounds of pleasure she couldn't contain, she attempted to stifle herself by biting down on his sweaty shoulder, enjoying the salty and unique taste of him. But he instead sought to capture her lips with her own, clearly showing that every sound that she made wasn't to be ashamed of.

While thrusting with his hips, Itachi's hands were busy running over her responsive body, tweaking and pinching her hard nipples, running along her back and spine. Sakura's unskilled hands attempted to mimic his motions along his strong back, but she mostly found herself clutching onto the sheets below them tightly, trying to hang onto some kind of reality while simultaneously being brought closer to heaven than she had ever been before.

And then they were in harmony, their bodies were perfectly in sync, her moans just barely louder than his pants as they felt themselves quickly approaching that symbolic edge.

She felt something coil in her stomach, a coil of heat, so close to exploding that she could barely contain herself. But when she heard Itachi lowly breathe her name, the single sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life, she knew she was done.

Intense pleasure, unlike anything she had experienced, overwhelmed her and she lost all sense of reality. Sparks flew behind her eyelids, flashing a bright array of colors as she felt Itachi tense and stiffen as he emptied himself into her core with a couple more jerking thrusts.

Before collapsing completely, Itachi rolled onto the rumpled sheets beside her, encompassing them in silence save for their heavy breaths.

As Sakura lay next to her lover, trying to calm her swiftly beating heart, she felt the need to clarify something.

"You do know that this was a one-time thing, right?"

"Hn."

**AN: Well, that was longer than some of my regular chapters, which is still pretty pathetic. So now you've read my first lemon, pwp fic. Thoughts? Reviews or PMs are good. If it sucks, I'm sorry that you wasted your time reading it, I guess. Oh well. **

**Obviously there is little to no background story, which is kind of what a pwp fic is, but if you, for whatever reason, want to create a background story around this, you are more than welcome to. I may even do one later on if the inspiration strikes me. But for now, it's just a pwp one shot.**


End file.
